Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5992816-20121115021310
Sapphire's POV, Part one. Why are my POVs always so dang long? I waited in the interrogation room, glad they hadn't searched me. Red and I didn't particularly know each other, but I was shaken to the core by the look in his eyes. It was like a switch. He was very Red-like one moment, not exactly friendly, but not distant either; the next moment, I was his enemy and it was like we'd never had a friendly conversation before. My gut wrenched as I followed Winter to the interrogation room. She didn't look at me. She didn't speak. I didn't speak. I remembered the hurt and pain in William's eyes, the anger in Amber's, the raw grief and agony in Katelin's... So much people I had hurt, just for information... I sounded so cold-hearted that I felt guilty for yelling at Winter on the deck. I ''was the selfish one…not her. The door to the room finally opened, and I saw that Katelin stood in the doorway. She strode in and let the heavy door slide shut behind her. I regarded her silently from where I was sitting, cross-legged, on the floor. Finally I blurted, “Why couldn’t you sleep?” The girl was taken aback by this. “What—why do you ask? What do you mean?” “I have a watch, you know,” I told her, tilting my wrist. “I can tell the time. It’s 3 in the morning. No one sent you here to get information out of me. Why couldn’t you sleep? And why did you come…here?” She bit her lip, finally turning to me and stating, “Amber told me about the Cahills.” She paused but I stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. “John died…he was a Vesper, and they’re evil, right? But the way I heard it, Cahills aren’t completely innocent either. Maybe the Vespers view themselves as good and you guys as evil. Maybe there’s no good or evil anymore, and John died for completely selfish reasons, and you shot William for completely selfish reasons…” I wondered if Katelin was doing this on purpose to me. She was ranting, now. “I don’t know whether I should be sad for him or not! It sounds like the Vespers were plain cruel to the Cahills, but you matched fire with fire too. You hurt ''them ''pretty bad too. Should I grieve John? I mean, he was only here to retrieve Joe and Viper, right? He’d have only killed if he were forced to. If I mourn him, I’d feel guilty because the Vespers are, apparently, cold-hearted killing machines. But if I didn’t feel sorry for him, I’d also feel guilty. He and his family were really, really good to me…and on the other hand, I don’t know why I’m telling you. You killed him. William did, but you gave him the gun and told him to…” she uttered a sound that was half-grief, half-hatred. ''I can’t keep this from her any longer, ''I decided. ''She’s just killing herself.'' '' “Have you heard of Jane Lovelace?” “That sounds like a pretty fictional name.” “It is…it was an alias. Jane was your mother’s name. Your real mother.” Katelin was quick to catch the tense. “''Was ''my mother’s name? So she’s dead, right?” I avoided her question. “Your family and John’s family were old friends. John’s father, Kayris, was introduced to the Vespers at a young age. He showed potential. He loved science and history, excelled in both, and best of all, he was ruthless and competitive in everything he did. The Vespers approached him and asked him to join their organization. Curious, he agreed. Kayris soon found out who the Vespers really were, as he rose in their ranks. Instead of being horrified, he was fascinated. He never made it to the Council. Instead, he was Head Scientist. “At the same time, your mother was told that she was a Cahill, a descendant of Jane. In fact, she’d been named after her. She saw Clue-hunting as a thrilling pastime adventure, and, like Kayris, she was absolutely ruthless. Your dad was also Janus, and John’s mom was also a Vesper. “Your dad was killed before you were born, clue-hunting in Bamako. At that time, Kayris was about to be promoted to Head Scientist. To prove his ruthlessness, the Vespers took advantage of his old friendship with your family and love for you. They told him to kidnap you and raise you in his family. Amazingly, he agreed. He told your mother to give him a certain object along with you and, if she cooperated, she’d be allowed to see and converse with you every two years. “Of course, the Vespers couldn’t have that. They tried to murder her but she eluded the assassin. Then she disappeared. So technically, John and Kayris didn’t lie.” Katelin blinked. “What does that have to do with anything?” “Vespers,” I said as gently as I could, “are not the definition of cold-blooded. They all have hearts. Some just use them less than others. No matter what others think of you, you can grieve John or hate John all you wish, but they ''were ''good to you, like you said.” The girl suddenly narrowed her eyes at me. “Wait, how do ''you ''know all this about my personal life?”